


Risks and Possibilities

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [99]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee takes a risk<br/>prompt: writer's choice - gamble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risks and Possibilities

Lee knew he was taking a big gamble when he leaned in and kissed Harry. He didn't know what Harry's reaction to his uncharacteristic behavior would be. There were so many possible outcomes of his bold actions but the alcohol in his system and the desire he'd kept banked for so long wouldn't be denied this time. He could find himself pulled into an embrace and his kiss returned. He could find himself flat on his back, losing his best friend and his job in one fell swoop. Or there were any number of possibilities in between the two extremes.


End file.
